


Invitation To Arabia

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Between worlds, Crush, F/F, ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A night's time of writing turns into a different kind of tale. A love story.
Relationships: Scheherazade/ETNMystic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Invitation To Arabia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



> No warnings, I think.

You paused your video.

You were taking story notes.

There she was, the Legend, herself:

Scheherazade.

Confident, smiling evilly, and holding an iconic quill to Joey’s face.

You typed-

You looked away for an instant.

-From the corner of your eye, it looked like something...moved.

You looked back.

‘Did she just-?’

You could’ve sworn she’d been staring right at you.

‘No way-’

Your heart...fluttered, a little.

Recently, she’d re-captured your interest-

Even if she  _ was  _ an unrepentant villain in the show.

(Currently-)

‘Then again, they were trespassing’.

You looked away a second time.

-It happened-

You looked back-

Eyes.

Met.

‘Oh-’

But wait.

How the-

‘Is she-?’

Yup.

She was definitely doing more than just staring at this point.

She was reaching...toward...you-

You gasp as her fingers passed through the screen.

“What-!??”

She beckoned you.

You leaned forward-

It was as if you were pulled on strings.

Your own hand entered the silver-

Your fingertips intertwined with hers.

You felt a  _ jolt- _

And you were in.

But everyone’s gone.

Only you-

And her.

“What the-!?”

“Are you surprised?”

Her eyes flashed with amusement.

“Um, yeah-”

You can’t believe you can  _ actually  _ smell the perfumes outside.

“I had a feeling you were interested in me”.

“I-Interested?”

“Of course”.

She grinned.

“You’ve come back to Arabia enough times through that mystical portal-”

“Oh...uh-”

You blinked.

“You mean...my computer-”

“What is a ‘computer’?”

Hoo, boy-

“It lets you travel anywhere on the Internet…”

“I see. So that is how you found me”.

She nodded, pleased.

“But-”

You shook your head, confused.

“I don’t understand. How-?”

“I am not sure, myself. . .”

She shrugged-

“It may be, that you simply wanted to meet me  _ that much”. _

Your cheeks warmed.

She’s not wrong……..

You couldn’t count the amount of times you’d told your friends how cool and gorgeous she was.

-Just the thought made your cheeks warm even more……

“Intriguing”.

Scheherazade’s grin had shifted into a smile-

“Perhaps, I ought to get to know you better.

It’s been a long time since someone wanted to know me”.

-Her words drove your own off your tongue.

Did she say what I think-

Your heart jumped.

Yes-

“I mean-I’d love to get-to know you-”

You hid your face.

“Sorry….”

“No, don’t be”.

She cupped your chin, turning your gaze back.

“I find it...endearing”.

You swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

-Yeah this is definitely not simply a crush.

“...You do?”

“Mm-hm….”

She twirled her feather enchantingly in the air-

“Shall we go to the Storytelling Tent?

It’s where I keep all my tales”.

“Uh-sure”.

  


The next morning, you had no idea why, at the end of your story notes, it said:

  


‘I had fun. Please, come again soon!’,

  


Scrawled in violet ink.

  


(-Wait, last night really happened!??)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Enjoy!


End file.
